Features
OriginRPG offers a wide range of extra features. Because the gameplay is so different to standard vanilla Minecraft, this page should help you get to grips with these aspects. Capture The Points Join a game of Capture The Points by typing /ctp join (/ctp j for short). You will warp directly to the arena lobby. From here, you choose a class to play as by punching its respective sign. Punching the red and blue wool flags will allow you to choose either the red or blue team. In the arena, your goal is to capture specific points by placing your team's wool in the frame. Teams battle it out to keep a hold of these points. Your score is based on how many kills and captures you get. After one team reaches a set score, the game will end. Both teams will leave the arena. Both teams are rewarded, however the winning team gets a superior reward. (I don't encourage losing!) Infections As it stands in vanilla Minecraft, a majority of mobs deal direct damage. However, in Origin, mobs are not so straightforward. There must be something in the water... Zombies The undead and their rotting flesh, you can nearly see the flies crawling under their skin. Origin's zombies are so revolting that they may cause you to feel queasy. Spiders We all know that those underground cave spiders carry a lethal venom. Well, Origin's larger spiders pride themselves with a deadly toxic of their own, although they won't poisin you on every hit, they will eventually get that needle under your skin... And as for their rapid string shots, they could do some serious damage to your vision. Zombie Pigmen PigZombies, Zombie Pigman, whatever you want to call them, these guys carry Fire Aspect swords! Tread lightly in the Nether... Security Locking your chests and signs has never been easier. All you need is a padlock, or a button in Minecraft's terms. Left click a chest with your padlock and it will become locked, denying access to everyone but you! If you want to lock a double chest, be sure to lock both parts with two seperate padlocks! If two seperate people lock a chest, they can both access it. Catching Mobs "I have so many eggs, but I can't bear to make another cake!" But... cake is so scrumptious... Never fear, eggs now have another use. Ever wonder why you can throw eggs? Eggs are a complex mechanism, in fact. Throw an egg at a mob (passive or hostile) and... gasp, you've just captured said mob! But what if you don't want your cow farm to be stolen by them darn cattle ranchers? Simply place protection signs, and all mobs within a 12 block radius of that sign cannot be caught! To Create a MobCatcher Sign: Line 1: mobcatcher Line 2: whatever you want to name the area Line 3: Blank Line 4: Blank PVP Rewards In addition to any dropped items you receive from killing another player, you also get money! That amount of money depends on the Karma system, outlined below. Scene01: Bob and Jacob have done nothing, all stats are base: *KARMA POINTS: 0 *DROP PERCENT: 10% *500 COINS IN ACCOUNT Scene02: Bob attacks and kills Jacob, this will do the following things: *Bob will gain 2 karma points *Jacob will lose 1 karma point ( if he is at 0, it will stay at 0 ) *Bob's chance for drop of gold will be increased by a 2% modifier if his karma is less than 50 *If the chance for drop of coins from Jacob ( the killed ) is a success, a random value ( default range of 0%-5% ) will be taken from Jacob's bank account Scene03: Bob has been bad, and has killed lots of people and now has 48 karma. He kills Jacob again, the following things occur. *Bob will gain 2 karma points putting him over the 50 karma making him an outlaw *Jacob will lose 1 karma point ( cannot go below 0 ) *Bob's chance for drop of gold will be increased to 100% since he is considered an ( outlaw ) and still gains +2 karma *If the chance for drop of coins from Jacob ( the killed ) is a success, a random value (default range of 0%-5% ) will be taken from Jacob's bank account Scene04: Jacob kills bob after bob has 52 karma, the following occurs: *Bob will lose 1 point of karma taking him down to 51 *Bob is still an outlaw so he has 100% chance of drop of gold/coins *Jacob WILL NOT earn karma points because he killed an outlaw If the modifier is set to 20, whenever an outlaw kills a non-outlaw, he gets 20% more coin on top of the rewards he already would have gotten (if he successfully gets the drops in the first place). Likewise, if the modifier was set to 150, he'd get 150% more coin. Now, more in-depth and complex mode: The modifier increases after certain karma thresholds. For example: You have set your options in the config file as follow: karmaThreshold: 10, outlawModifier: 2, modifierMax: 50 With this, every 10 karma after 50 (60, 70, 80, etc.) will grant the outlaw a 2% bonus to all drops stolen. After it reaches 50% extra drops stolen, it stops increasing (as based on the modifierMax variable). It seems complex, and it's probably not for everyone, but it'd be cool in my opinion. (All of that is amount of coin stolen, not the rate at which they drop them, to make it clear!) Dungeons Dungeons are an underground network of rooms, corridors and hidden passages. Each dungeon has a random amount of chest with randomly generated rewards. From the surface, dungeons can be found in huts. The bigger the hut, the bigger the dungeon. Of course, dungeons are protected by all manner of beings. It wouldn't be the same otherwise. As a general note, hidden passages can be found at mossy stone locations. All dungeons have a certain amount of levels downwards. When you reach the end of a dungeon, type /cat recall to get outta there in a flash! Fast Travel Once you have visited a place on the map, you can fast travel there by typing /ft . Just make sure you discover all those locations to fast travel there! McMMO Well, I'm sure you've all heard about this. Because I find their wiki easy to use, I'll link it here. McMMO Wiki Factions: Create a faction, invite members, RULE ORIGIN! Requirements: *All factions must have at least 5 members at all times. *Factions MUST have an above ground stronghold. (Castle/Fort, whatever you want to call it) *Please pick a SUITABLE name that matches with the theme of the server! Extra points of note: *Leaving a faction is considered traitorous. Be sure you join the faction you REALLY want. If you ever decide to leave, you will be put on the notorious Blacklist (unless of course you and the faction owner agree to you leaving). Players on the Blacklist are less likely to be invited to another faction due to their untrustworthy nature. *With a limited border at 2500 blocks, hiding away at the furthest reaches of the lands is discouraged. Faction wars are encouraged. The aim is to build a strong defensive structure, not hide at bedrock.